fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorvo Stravolda
|ailments = Bleeding Bloodied Life Drain Poison Paralysis Sleep |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology Vorvo Stravolda is a large Elder Dragon that bears a resemblance to Shara Ishvalda. Its body is primarily a blood red color with several black and white accents, and a pink belly. Its wings are large, spindly, four-fingered hand-like structures with a small spike-like thumb. The "fingers" are red with black tips while the "thumb" is white. The hands are also partially webbed. Its face bears two small, beady, forward-facing eyes, large triangular ears, and multiple black spikes on top of its head, giving it the impression of having hair. Black armor plating covers its backside and parts of its arms and legs. It has three claws on all four of its feet. The front feet are black while the back feet are white. Finally, its tail is long, pink, and is covered in several red spots. Abilities Vorvo Stravolda uses its specialized wingtips to suck blood and other bodily fluids from prey. Afterwards, it can then shoot any blood its drained from its wingtips. It can even shoot anything fluid it has drained from its mouth for more power. It will also use its wingtips to attack the hunter directly in order to suck their blood and use it against them. After being affected by a certain status, Vorvo Stravolda will be able to temporarily utilize that status effect against the hunter. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Blood-Sucking Dragon *Family: Vorvo *Species: Vorvo Stravolda *Close Relatives: Shara Ishvalda, Asura Ishvalda Habitat Range Vorvo Stravolda is described to be native to the Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche Vorvo Stravolda is a creature that even apex predators would avoid. This Elder Dragon is a hematophagous beast, meaning it feeds on blood. To specify, it is a facultative hematophage, as blood only makes up a portion of its diet. However, blood makes up a very large portion of its diet. If fresh blood isn't available for whatever the reason maybe, it will gladly resort to scavenging. It will even occasionally feed on live prey if it is already holding a significant amount of blood. The only monsters that pose a threat to Vorvo Stravolda are other Elder Dragons, namely Nergigante as it is known to prey on other Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Vorvo Stravolda uses its specialized wingtips to suck blood and other bodily fluids from prey. Afterwards, it can then shoot any blood its drained from its wingtips. It can even shoot anything fluid it has drained from its mouth for more power. The wingtips are sharpened, akin to spears, in order to penetrate both soft flesh and hard armor. Once its wingtips have penetrated its prey item, it uses hydraulic pressure to suck blood from the prey. Ingested blood is then stored in special organs before being transported to the stomach for digestion. Because of its primarily blood-based diet, it is known as the “Vampire Dragon”. Behavior Vorvo Stravolda is an aggressive, voracious Elder Dragon that sees almost everything as potential prey. Smaller prey items tend to die from blood loss almost immediately after it is done feeding because of its gluttony. It Is believed that Vorvo Stravolda is actually nomadic and has no true habitat, but so far it has only been found in the Elder's Recess. Etymology Vorvo Stravolda is a combination of vrykolakas (Greek equivalent of vampires, also called vorvolakas or vourdoulakas) and strahovlada (Croatian for terror). Carves Note: This monster cannot be encountered in Low Rank or High Rank. Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Attack Up (M), Bloodthirst, Speed Eating +2, Weakness Exploit, Demonic Blessing |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Attack Up (M), Bloodthirst, Speed Eating +2, Weakness Exploit, Demonic Blessing |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Bite': Vorvo Stravolda lowers its head with its jaws wide open and lurches forward to bite the hunter. Deals low damage. *'Claw Swipe': Vorvo Stravolda quickly swipes one of its claws across the ground. Deals a low amount of damage. *'Claw Pound': Vorvo Stravolda raises one of its forelegs and slams it on the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Ground Rake': Vorvo Stravolda places its wingtips against the ground and drags it across the earth in front of it. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Earth Plow': Vorvo Stravolda places its wingtips against the ground and rushes forward a short distance. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Turn-Around Earth Plow': Vorvo Stravolda places its wingtips against the ground and rushes forward a short distance. It then turns around to face the hunter and then charges forward with its other wing against the ground. The first charge deals a moderate amount of damage while the second charge deals a large amount of damage. *'Wing Scoop': Vorvo Stravolda places both of its wings on the ground next to it and then quickly brings them together beneath it in a scooping fashion. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Wing Swipe': Vorvo Stravolda swipes one of its wings at the hunter, its wingtips acting as claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Wingtip Jab': Vorvo Stravolda quickly jabs the hunter with one of its wingtips. Deals a low amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. ** Multi Wingtip Jab: Vorvo Stravolda quickly jabs the one hunter with all of its wingtips. Deals a large amount of damage and has a chance to inflict Bleeding. *'Suck Blood': Vorvo Stravolda quickly stabs the hunter with one of it wingtips and starts sucking their blood. This is Vorvo Stravolda's pin attack and inflicts Life Drain for the duration of the attack. If the hunter escapes the pin they will be afflicted with Bleeding instead. *'Rock Throw': Vorvo Stravolda uses one of its wings to pull a large rock out of the ground, which it then throws at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Tail Slam': Vorvo Stravolda looks behind it and raises its tail, then slams it down on the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Bloody Stream': Vorvo Stravolda aims one of its wingtips at the hunter and shoots a stream of blood at them. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes Bloodied. **'Bloody Storm': Vorvo Stravolda aims all of its wingtips in seemingly random directions, and shoots multiple streams of blood from them at the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes Bloodied. *'Blood Cannon': Vorvo Stravolda shoots a stream of blood from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Bloodied. **'Sweeping Blood Cannon': Vorvo Stravolda shoots a stream of blood from its mouth and slowly sweeps the blast from one side to the other in a 90 degree angle. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Bloodied. *'Blood Bomb': Vorvo Stravolda shoots a large glob of blood from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Bloodied. **'Triple Blood Bomb': Vorvo Stravolda shoots three large globs of blood from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and causes Bloodied. *'Blood Geysers': Vorvo Stravolda places all of its wingtips against the ground and causes multiple streams of blood to erupt from the ground it. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes Bloodied. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene TBA Turf Wars TBA Notes *Vorvo Stravolda was inspired by vampires and similar creatures from mythology. It is also based on various blood-sucking animals, such as leeches, vampire bats, and mosquitoes. *Its head, chest, forelegs, and wings can be broken. Its tail can also be severed and carved twice after it is cut off. *Vorvo Stravolda's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Life Drain Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko